WWE One-Shots
by CenationGirl22
Summary: I put my music on shuffle and write a one-shot based on the song that plays. Come join me on this adventure!
1. If These Sheets Were States

**As the title suggests, these will be WWE One-shots. I've decided that when I want to write a one-shot, I'll put my music on shuffle and write a one-shot based on the song that plays. This is the first one and I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own no one except Kaylie. Everyone else belongs to the WWE.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**If These Sheets Were States - All Time Low**

"I miss you."

Seth sighs. "I miss you too, Kaylie."

"When are you coming home?" She asks.

"I have to go to TLC and Raw, but after that I'm going to try to come home," He says.

"I can't wait," She says, smiling. "Do you realize how far away Houston is from Iowa?"

"972 miles." He lets out a small laugh. "I looked it up."

_"Flight 347 to Houston is now boarding."_

"Is that you?" Kaylie asks, softly.

"Yeah, it is," Seth says. "As soon as the plane lands, I'm calling you. I'm going to miss hearing your voice."

She laughs. "Seth, it's not going to be that long. I'm sure you can go a few hours without hearing me talk."

"I could listen to your voice all day," He says.

"You should go," She says. "I don't want you missing your flight."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Seth hangs up and boards the plane to go to Houston. He finds his seat next to Dean Ambrose.

"Where were you, man?" The United States Champion asks. "You said you had to go to the bathroom and then you disappeared for half an hour!"

"I know where he was," Roman Reigns says, smirking. The member of the Shield was sitting behind Seth, but it wasn't going to stop him from butting into the conversation.

"Oh…" Dean says, a smirk growing on his face. "You were talking to Kaylie, weren't you?"

"So what if I was?" Seth asks. "She's my girlfriend. I'm going to talk to her. Ever since I joined the Shield, we haven't talked as much."

"Are you saying you don't like being with us?" Dean asks. "Because that's okay. We hate you, too."

Roman rolls his eyes. "Are you going to visit her during our day off?"

"Of course," Seth says. "We need to talk."

"Quit smiling," Dean says. "It's creepy."

The two-toned Superstar hadn't noticed he was smiling, but now he couldn't stop.

"You're not breaking up, are you?" Roman asks, frowning.

"No, of course not!" Seth exclaims. "I love her way too much to do something like that."

Dean, who had been leaning down in his seat, suddenly sat up straighter and looked at Seth.

"Dude, you better make me your best man at your wedding!" He says.

"You're going to propose?" Roman asks.

"Yeah." Seth smiles. "I've had this planned for weeks."

"That's awesome, dude," Roman says.

* * *

Three and a half hours later, the plane landed in Houston, Texas. Seth, Dean, and Roman got off of the plane and went to baggage claim. Dean got a phone call, so he wandered off.

"Hey," Roman says. "I know Dean wants to be your best man, but he's an annoying little shit, so you should consider making me your best man."

"I heard that!" Dean exclaims, walking over to them. "That was Vince. He wants to talk to us once we get situated at the arena."

The members of the Shield grabbed their bags and got a rental car. Dean drove and Roman sat in the front, so Seth sat in the back. Dean and Roman were arguing over the radio station, so Seth had some privacy and called Kaylie.

When they reached the arena, he was still on the phone, but he hung up when they got to Vince McMahon's office. Roman knocked on the door and they walked in, taking a seat across from the Chairman.

"The Creative Team has decided you three will eventually be going solo," Vince explains. "You were originally scheduled to have the next few days off, but I want you three working at the house shows. It will show your slow demise."

"But…."

"Is something wrong, Rollins?" Vince asks.

"Nothing's wrong," Dean says, quickly. "We'll be there, don't worry."

"I hope so."

* * *

"Kaylie…."

"What's wrong, Seth?" She asks, worried.

"I know you were looking forward to seeing me, but…" He sighs. "Vince wants us working the house shows, so I won't be coming home."

"Oh…."

"Kay, I'm sorry, but – "

"It's fine."

"What?"

"I said it's fine!" She snaps. "I need to go. I'll talk to you later, Seth."

* * *

That night, Seth, Roman, and Dean were scheduled to face CM Punk in a 3-on-1 handicap match. As they went out to the ring, Seth could barely pay attention to what was happening.

He didn't even notice Punk was in the ring until Dean nudged him. They got together and talked strategy, but Seth didn't listen.

By the time Punk pinned Dean and the match ended, Seth was already on his way backstage.

"Seth, are you okay?" Roman asks one he gets backstage.

"I'm not going back to the hotel," Seth says. "I'm going to Iowa. I don't care what Vince thinks. I'm tired of disappointing Kaylie. Whenever she's disappointed, I'm disappointed with myself. I'll be back next week for Raw."

"I'm not stopping true love," Roman says. "I'll see you next week, Seth."

* * *

Kaylie sat on her couch, watching the end of TLC: Tables, Ladders, and Chairs. She wasn't paying attention to the match, but she realized Randy Orton won, she turned the TV off.

She looked at her phone, hoping for a text from Seth, but she had no new messages. He usually texted her, begging for her to forgive him, but it wasn't happening.

Kaylie got up to go to her room. She found her pajamas and laid them out on her bed.

Someone knocked on the front door.

Who would be at her house at 10:30 at night? Frowning, she walked to the door and opened it.

When she saw the black and blond hair, she gasped.

"Seth…"

"Hi," He says, awkwardly.

"You said you weren't coming home," She says.

"I know I did, but I had to," He says. "I'm tired of disappointing you. I'm staying here with you. I need to be close to you. I don't care what Vince says; I'll deal with him later. Right now, I just need you to answer a question."

"What?"

Seth got down on one knee and her eyes widened. He pulled out a small black box from his pocket.

"Kaylie Michelle Owens, I love you. I never want to be away from you again. I never want you to be sad. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

* * *

_"If these sheets were the states and you were miles away, I'd fold them end over end to bring you closer to me."_


	2. Closer to the Edge

**This one is much shorter than the first one, but it's a one-shot, so it's okay.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one. Everyone belongs to WWE.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Closer to the Edge - 30 Seconds to Mars**

"Hey, AJ, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" The Divas Champion snaps.

Tamina Snuka frowns. AJ looked as if she was about to either cry or punch something. She decided to leave her alone.

"Okay…." Tamina says, shrugging.

AJ hurried down the hallway to the locker room she shared with Dolph Ziggler and Big E Langston. Neither of them were in there yet, so she slammed the door shut. A few stray tears escaped her eyes, but she quickly wipe them away.

Why did she always do this? Why did all of her relationships end so badly? First there was Daniel Bryan, who blamed her for his loss at WrestleMania last year. All she did was kiss him, and she knew it wasn't her fault, but she still felt partially responsible for his loss.

Then there were Kane and CM Punk, who she never technically dated. She did propose to Punk, but she liked to believe he said no because Daniel proposed to her. But a part of her believed it was because of her.

There was also John Cena, who she kind of dated. It cost her her job and it didn't last long. Once you push your boyfriend off a ladder, that relationship is pretty much over. He was her first boyfriend who treated her right, but she threw it all away for Dolph.

Dolph. Her most recent ex-boyfriend. This time, it was all her fault. She hoping to help him win the World Heavyweight Championship. She just wanted to hit Alberto del Rio with her title, but the ref saw and Dolph lost.

That wasn't supposed to happen. Nothing went as planned.

He broke up with her. Dolph Ziggler broke up with AJ Lee.

AJ walked over to a bag, opening it and taking out some of Dolph's shirts. As she was plotting what to do with them, someone knocked on the door.

Sighing, she set down the shirts and walked over to the door and opened it.

Big E stood at the door, frowning.

"AJ, we should talk."

"No," She says. "I already lost Dolph. I refuse to lose you, too."

"What Dolph did was uncalled for," He says. "I came to tell you that if I ever have to pick a side, I'm with you 100%."

"Really?" She asks, smiling. "Thank you. That means a lot. Not a lot of people would take my side."

"You're my friend," He says, shrugging. "Friends stick together."

"Thank you," She says, softly. She hugs him. "You're amazing."

When she sees a head of blond hair walking toward them, she frowns and lets go of Big E.

"What are you doing here?" Dolph asks.

"It's my locker room," She says.

"What were you doing to my stuff?" He asks, walking over to his shirts, which were strewn across the floor.

"Figure it out yourself," She snaps, grabbing her things and storming out of the room.

Big E followed after her, but sensing she wanted to be alone, went another way.

AJ ran into a certain second-generation Diva, who blocked her from getting to the exit.

"What the hell do you want?" AJ asks.

"I have a proposition for you," Tamina says.

"What?"

"You seem like you need a bodyguard," She says. "If someone even looks at you funny, you'd probably pounce on them and not stop until they weren't moving anymore. Am I right?"

The Divas Champion frowns. "I guess you are."

"If you had me around, you wouldn't have to worry about a thing," She says. "I'd take care of everything."

AJ raises an eyebrow. "What's in it for you?"

"Nothing." When AJ gives her a look, she adds, "I promise. I just want to help you."

"Well…." She pauses, thinking it over. "Okay. Let's see how it works out."

"Wonderful…."

* * *

_"This never-ending story paid for with pride and fate. We all fall short of glory. Lost innocence!"_


	3. Playing God

**Long time, no see! This one-shot is really short, but hopefully you'll like it anyway.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own no one. Everyone is own by the WWE.**

* * *

**Playing God - Paramore**

"It looked so much better on the mannequin…" Daniel Bryan says.

AJ Lee looks down at the dress she was wearing. The dress _he_ picked out. She didn't even like dresses. She had tried it on for Daniel, who had just decided he didn't like it.

"But…."

"Take it off," He says. When she just looks at him, he adds, "Take off the dress, AJ. Now."

It looks like she's going to say something, but just turns around and goes back into the locker room.

After changing into her previous outfit of one of Daniel's t-shirts and skinny jeans, AJ leaves the locker room.

Daniel isn't where he was before, so she goes around looking for him. She finds him in Catering, talking to one of the Bella Twins. It looked like it might have been Brie.

They talk for a few minutes before Brie gets up, kissing him on the cheek and walking away. She walks past AJ and smiles. She was the nicer of the twins, so AJ wasn't going to get into it with her.

AJ marches into Catering and stands in front of Daniel.

"What?" He asks, confused.

"What just happened?" She asks.

"What are you talking about, AJ?" He asks.

"Brie Bella just kissed you on the cheek," She says.

"It was nothing." He shrugs. "We were talking and she had to leave. She just happened to give me a kiss."

"Is that all it was to you?!"

Daniel turns around. Brie was behind him, with Nikki next to her. Brie looked upset, while her sister looked ready to punch someone.

"Wha – No!" He exclaims. "I mean…It's not what it sounds like…"

Brie storms off. Nikki gives him one last glare before following her sister.

"Today is just not your day," AJ says.

Daniel turns to face her. "What are you talking about?"

"You just lost Brie." She smirks. "And now you're losing me."

* * *

_"Next time you point a finger, I might have to bend it back or break it, break it off. Next time you point a finger, I'll point you to the mirror."_


End file.
